1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyebrow pencil or lip pencil making machine having a series of worming or machining stations to make the eyebrow pencils in series, and to allowing the eyebrow pencils to be easily and quickly made automatically or in mass production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical eyebrow pencils comprise an eyebrow materials to be filled or engaged into a pen container, and two caps to be attached to the front and the rear portions of the pen container, to suitably receive or retain the eyebrow materials within the pen container, and to prevent the eyebrow materials from being scraped or damaged by other objects.
However, a lot of machining or working processes are required to manufacture the eyebrow pencils, and include drilling holes in the pen containers, machining or cutting tapered surfaces in the ends of the pen containers, filling the eyebrow materials into the pen containers, attaching end caps or covers onto the ends of the pen containers, and applying or printing words or marks or other information onto the pen containers.
Each of the machining or working processes may require a number of workers and working machines or machine tools to manufacture the eyebrow pencils, such that the eyebrow pencils are required to be made by a lot of man powers, and such that the manufacturing cost for making the eyebrow pencils is greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional eyebrow pencil making machines.